


Bloody but not Broken

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets stabbed during a heist, but lucky for him his boyfriends are there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody but not Broken

It had been a long time since they had had a bad outcome in one of their heists. For the most part, they were in and out with the goods before anyone had really suspected a thing due to Lawrence’s impeccable hacking skills and James’ silver tongue.

But today was different. Some stupid citizen had pulled a knife out while Matt had his back turned, but lucky for Matt, this asshole didn’t know how to use it. He stabbed and then let go of the knife, leaving it sticking out of Matt’s leg. Of course this guy got a bullet in the brain for his trouble, but Matt was pissed.

“Goddamn it! Now we have to stop by Caleb before going home,” Matt said from the back seat of the getaway car Adam was driving.

“I’ll text the rest of the guys to let them know we’ll be late and I’ll let Caleb know we’re coming.” James was sitting in the front shooting the tires off of the cop cars in pursuit.

“You doing alright babe? I have some pain pills in the glove compartment if you need them.”

“Adam, I’m fine. Just drive. I’ll try not to get too much blood everywhere.” Matt was laughing but neither James or Adam was thrilled by the comment. Adam, who was already pushing 120, willed his car even faster. Matt was hurt and they needed to take care of him.

They sped to Caleb’s makeshift hospital, the place having really been revamped since both Fake AH and Fakehaus started using him as their doctor headquarters. Adam stopped the car and was out, opening the back door with lightening speed.

“Here, I’ll carry you inside,” he said, pulling Matt out of the car and into his arms bridal style.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Matt started to say, but he was interrupted by a kiss from James.

“Its necessary because we love you stupid,” James said when he pulled away.

They got Matt inside and set him down on the table. Caleb walked over with a syringe with a small amount of morphine, a standard suture kit, and some towels.

“Do you know how big the blade was,” he asked Matt who shook his head. “Alright, well I’m going to let this take effect,” he pushed the syringe into Matt’s arm, “before pulling the knife out and stitching you up.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Matt said, reaching out for Adam and James’ hands.

After a few minutes, Caleb grabbed the hilt of the knife and counted down, “Three…Two….One.” He pulled the small blade out quickly and started applying pressure to the hole it left in Matt’s leg.

“Good, it’s only about three inches deep and he missed all the major arteries and important bits,” he said, trying to reassure the men standing by his patient. “Matt is going to be fine. It’s going to hurt for a couple of days, but there is going to be no lasting damage.”

Adam and James kept a tight grip on Matt’s hands as Caleb took care of the few stitches needed. Matt was numb and a little high from the drugs, so he didn’t feel the pain of the needle stitching the two parts of his skin together.

Matt rolled his head back against Adam’s chest. “When we get to the safe house, what are we going to do,” he asked.

“Well, what do you want to do, sweetheart?” Adam was looking down at the smile on Matt’s face. Even given the current situation, Matt was happy to be with the people he loved.

“You guys are going to be able to find out soon enough,” Caleb stated with a chuckle, taping a gauze square over the freshly stitched skin. “Y’all can get out of here.”

James carried Matt back to the car and sat in the back seat with him, placing light kisses on his temple and forehead as Adam drove. 

“Come on, James, I’m fine!”

“Yeah yeah, but you know you love my kisses,” James said as he nuzzled his face into Matt’s neck, gently pressing dry kisses into his skin. Matt was laughing as Adam pulled up to the house.

“You guys, it was barely a scratch, I can walk!” Matt was protesting as James picked him up again.

“You can walk but I want to carry you. And you know Caleb wants you to take it easy for a few days while it heals.” James waited patiently as Adam pulled down the murphy bed so they could lay down and watch some television. “Now, what do you want for food and are we playing video games or watching a movie?”

“James, Adam. I can make my own food. And lets play Mario Party.” Matt was grinning from ear to ear as James and Adam helped him take off his shoes and socks, then stripped him out of his jeans and laid him in the bed. They both followed suit, but Adam went to the kitchen to make a quick lunch.

“I know you can make your own food, but I want to cook for you,” Adam said in a mimic of James’ earlier comments.

James got Mario Party set up as Adam expertly microwaved some leftover Thai food. The three of them laid in bed, cuddling and laughing until sleep overtook them hours later.


End file.
